Whispers In The Darkness
by Inaho
Summary: Kurama asks a favor of Hiei...[sequel to Dead Silence]


Author: Inaho  
Warning: Violence, and maybe some psychotic-ness (knowing how Inaho thinks...actually, you're probably better off not knowing.)  
Disclaimer: I _do_ own YYH...in my own little world. But out here, I don't, no matter how I look at it. Nyeow.  
Feedback: ...::silence::...(the crickets were stomped on by the elves)

Wah, sorry it took so long. School and everything, and I've been looking into a new anime, Gensomaden Saiyuki. Very cool. But thanks to the reviews I got for "Dead Silence" and those who asked if there was more, I came up with this. I've actually had the idea for a while, but never got around to writing it. So it's been running in circles 'round my head for all this time. But now it's done!

Elf #1: Yeah, when you should be studying for your finals.

Shh!!

~ ~ ~

The club came down hard, which I parried with the sword I grew from a leaf. While occupied, the youkai's claws swiped at my stomach, and I barely jumped back in time. He didn't give me time to recover, but threw the club at me, which I leapt to the side to avoid. He wasn't there anymore when I looked. Pausing, searching for that youki. There! He was coming down at me from the sky, claws extended and ready to make the kill. He was coming too fast and was too close for me to jump away, so I tucked and rolled, grabbing a handful of grass as I went. Back on my feet, I threw the grass at him; thin like needles and razor sharp by the time they left my hand. Giving youki to my plants was becoming easier and with less effort. Good...

~ ~ ~

I don't know how it all started.

_"Hiei, can I talk to you?"_

It had been such a crazy idea.

_"Hn."_

A desperate attempt.

_"Will you spar with me?"_

I could recall his utter surprise, because he turned to look at me, those piercing red eyes searching for any hint of a joke. His face showed nothing, but those eyes, those disbelieving eyes... That hurt me more than he will ever know. Yes, the pain that we will never be friends was still there, but I'll survive that. It was that he didn't even consider me an adversary, an equal, which really struck me hard. No, I can't say we've ever fought one another head on, only watched each other in combat. Did he see me as weak from all the injuries I gain and unnecessary risks I make?

_I had given up the Rose Whip in favor of the Leaf Sword. I wasn't as skilled with a blade as Hiei, but a whip wasn't going to do much good in close-range combat. That was Hiei's style; he didn't use long-range techniques until it was necessary or the situation too dangerous. And his speed made it impossible for me to get away and focus on my seeds. Virtually all my weapons useless, the only thing I had was my knowledge of his moves and fighting pattern._

I grimaced at the memory of that first sparring session. It ended before it even began.

_Hiei looked down at me on the ground, the tip of his sword inches from my throat. He wasn't even out of breath, while a tremor ran throughout my body, my blade once again a piece of grass. His eyes burned into mine, and I turned away, disgraced, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. There was a grunt and a breeze. He was gone._

The ground was staining with my tears, my shame. I failed to keep them from falling, just like how I failed to beat Hiei, to show him I was strong. He hadn't used his full speed during our spar, I could tell. And even then, I couldn't beat him. I was too weak.

The last bandage was tightened around my torso. That last youkai had been amazingly fast with his broad axe.

Ever since that fight with Hiei, I had been going to Makai more frequently, training. I challenged youkai after youkai, some easily beaten, others not so. Several times I nearly died, but the burning inside me pushed me on. I had to get stronger. Had to. The only times I ran was from those upper-class youkai. I wasn't stupid. I knew my limitations.

But it wasn't enough. Somehow, I knew it would be a long time before I would be able to handle Hiei's speed and ferocity. He had trained himself for years, while I just started now, in a human body no less.

"I could handle it."

He was back; leaning against my window, tail twitching playfully with mischievous golden eyes and a smirk. He had been coming more and more often, especially during my weakest moments, tempting me.

"Let me take care of him. He'll be at your feet before you know it."

The burning grew stronger, and a growl started to form in the back of my throat. I knew his ways of getting what he wanted; by sex or by force, neither of which I liked.

He laughed, mocking me, before he faded away again, though his presence still imprinted in my mind. Bastard.

It would be easier if I let him have his way, this I knew. But I couldn't let him break Hiei, use him, then throw him away, forgotten, like all his previous "lovers". Hiei didn't deserve that. Another voice told me that Hiei was too strong to be broken, that I should let Youko try and watch him fail for the first time in centuries. But I wasn't willing to take that risk, because there was always the chance... I won't let Youko win. I refuse to let him win.

~ ~ ~

Before the needle blades reached him, they were incinerated by a blast of blue and purple flame. The youkai had formed another ki blast in his palm, shooting it this time directly at me. Turning my attention to throwing a shield up, I didn't see him charging behind the blast. When I noticed, he was already on me, kneeing me in the stomach, and then elbowing me in the spine, smashing my body into the ground. I had dropped my sword, no longer able to hold on to it. My head was spinning, my body almost numb with pain.

He picked me up by my mane, now brown from the dirt and blood, bringing pinpoints of pain to my scalp. I was brought to eye level, and he snarled at me, his breath washing over my face. It smelled of decay and carrion. Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air, only to make impact with a tree trunk, my head whipping back.

I lay on the ground, unmoving. The grass rustled as the youkai came closer. The trees seemed to sigh with defeat. It would be so easy, to just lie there and wait for death. So easy to just give up.

_A pair of accusing red eyes, a scowl as he looked down at me, at my pathetic form._

My fingers tightened, enclosing a tiny sprig.

_A raised eyebrow as he easily dodged my assault, as if asking, "Is that it?"_

I felt my body being lifted like a limp doll, the youkai's hot breath on my abdomen. A new wave of pain rushed through me as I felt his teeth bite down.

_That one grunt, full of disgust and contempt for my weakness, my faults._

Time seemed to still, then shattered by a disgusting crush of bone. The tip of my pike emerged in a mass of blood and tendons from the youkai's left eye. It had been shoved just under his ear and through his brain. We both dropped to the ground, blood pooling in the grass. There was silence. Not even the birds dared make a sound.

Slowly, I learned to move again, lifting myself up with my arms. As soon as I did, a wave of nausea and the smell of things thicker than blood hit me, and I retched. Retched until I couldn't anymore. Wiping my mouth, I had to learn to move again, and dragged myself to the tree that I had been thrown into a few moments ago. Propping myself up, I took deep breaths, trying to rid the vile taste in my mouth. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. A bad sign.

I won't die. I'll heal, then train some more. I'll be strong. You'll see, Hiei. I'll be strong. Strong enough to fight you again. And you'll have to try, really try. I won't be defeated so easily, and you'll see that I can be your equal, your most challenging adversary. I'll be someone not to be underestimated. And when we fight, all you'll think about is me. All your focus will be on me and what my next move will be. You'll see. I'll be strong so you'll remember me, think of me. I'll have a permanent place in your mind.

You'll see.

~ Owari ~

Author's note: I hope that was good. I have to say I was slightly reluctant to write it, 'cause sequals usually aren't as good as the original.

Elf #1: You must have confused the heck outta them with all that jumping around you did.

Shut up. It was you're idea.

Elf #1: Was not!

Was too!

Elf #1: Not!

T---::pause:: Oh, there's going to be a darker version of this coming sometime, hopefully, soon. I'll post it as a second chapter to this. ::resumes arguing:: Was too!

Elf #1: Not!

Too!

::fading away now:: 


End file.
